Valin Rykon
Valin Species: Human Sex: Male Hair Color: Dirty Blonde Eye Color: Blue Height: 6'1 Weight: 155 Pounds Background A Jedi Knight willing to serve and do the Council's will. He currently resides in the Jedi Temple on Ossus. Valin is a Jedi Guardian, who weilds a standard Blue Lightsaber, but occasionally he uses two lightsabers. Combat : Valin is trained with the form Ataru. He was also trained in Hand-to-Hand Combat. Valin is better at healing than everything, save skills with his lightsaber. He also had a unique connection with nature. Valin can use Plant Surge to commune the plants to do his bidding. Even though it's not the Jedi way, he has been practicing this skill for quite some time. Ataru was his main form, but he has also been gaining knowledge in Jar'kai to perfect using two lightsabers when the time calls for it. : ' Weapons' : Valin weilds a blue lightsaber. He uses no other weapon besides his lightsaber. His standard outfit is Black Jedi Robes. But in combat, he wears typical tan colored robes, so he can move more easily. Ship : During his first mission with his first Master, Valin helped save a local merchant from death from wild beasts. It turns out the Merchant was a wealthy man from Alderaan, and he gave Valin a ship to use in his travels. It was a DeepWater-class Light freighter. Valin named it the Coronet. : Personality : Valin is a quiet guy. He spends most of his time by himself, mostly in the Temple Library, trying to gain more knowledge. He has a few friends, but does not like to socialize that much. Valin is attunded to the emotions of life, and he knows that they cannot get in his way. Valin believes that he must do the will of the Council and the Force in order to achieve peace and stability. He hopes one day to become apart of the Jedi Council. Character Backstory Valin was born on Denon, the second most important world in the Galaxy, second to Coruscaunt. His father was a high ranking diplomat who was the ex-Senator from Denon. His mother had been the daughter of a well-to-do family of Ambassadors. Valin was taken from his parents when he was about 9 months old to pursue the path of the Jedi. He was taken to a Jedi training ship, where it goes around the galaxy and picks up infants and trains them onboard. Once Valin was 11, he was taken to the Jedi facility on Ossus. For 5 years he studied as a youngling, until a Master picked him to be his apprentice. : His Master was a Vurk by the name of Olan Kaas, from Sembala. His first mission with his master involved going to the planet Shili, where Valin communed with the Force and Nature, strengthening his ties to Nature. He saved a wealthy merchant from Alderaan, who in turn gave him his own light freighter. His second and last mission with his Master was to the planet Myrkr, where Valin fought off Vronskrs and many other beasts while in the forests of the dark planet. However, Olan Kaas died while on a research mission to the Outer Rim when Valin was 17. He was going to explore a newly discovered planet that was just found by the Arkanian Exploration Group, but his ship was intercepted by Pirates raiding his ship. His master did not believe in fighting, and wanted to use diplomacy. However, the Pirates had no patience for diplomacy, and shot Olan where he stood. Valin was shocked to hear his first Master had passed away with the Force. His next master was Pitt Kuda, and when Valin was 21, he graduated and took the Jedi Trials, and he became a full Jedi Knight. Valin was sent by the Council to investigate the Alu Syth gang, where rumors were spreading that two Jedi sent to Denon were killed. Denon was Valin's homeworld, and that was one of the reasons he was sent back there- because he had been back a few times and knew his way around. Valin met up with quite a few Jedi who proceeded to help him out during his mission. He was captured while fighting the Gang, and brought to their prison. He was presented to the gang leader, Kylo, and then with the help of a few more Jedi Padawans and Knights, he escaped and helped to destroy the Gang's headquarters. After going to a medical clinic to treat his wounds, Valin met back up with the Jedi to discuss breaking in the Sith Headquarters on the world. They learned that the Sith and Alu Syth gang were collaborating and were smuggling precious crystals offworld. Valin and the rest of the Jedi broke in and proceeded to raid the place, while taking down several Sith themselves, and finally stopping the illegal smuggling. Valin has a new Padawan: Rorick. Assigned to the planet Khorm, Rorick and Valin find a rare Agrocite vein while going over the planet. They immediatly transmit the location to the Republic Headquarters, but some Mandos had gone aboard their ship and intercepted the transmission. Quickly hurrying back to base after defeating the Mandos, they tell the predicament to the Admiral in charge. He tells them to send some Troopers along with a few Geologists and miners to start mining the Agrocite before the Sith can get their hands on it. However, the Mandos are there too, and the Jedi and Mandos fight, but some Sith come to get their hands on the Agrocite. Republic Troopers swarm in to help, and Valin and Rorick duel with two Sith and defeat them. The battle is a Repubilc Victory. Valin and Rorick get contacted by one of the Council Members and are told to go to Shili for their new assignment, and to start Rorick's official training.